borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Armory Loot vs Crawmerax Loot
Hey everybody. So I've been noticing a debate starting over which is a better source for loot: farm crawmerax or loot the armory. So I thought I'd open up a forum for people to share what cool stuff they have found in the armory... So far I've found some pretty good Volcanos and a shield w/ /2100 cap. 200 recharge and 40% boost. has anyone found any pearlescents in the armory? --pt217 Got a serphent from craw 300 dmg, 8.9 fire rate and X4 corrosive. I peed my pants! got a PURPLE shield out of the armory, 2600 cap- puts my Brick character to 3560 fully charged-R3N3GAD3FULBLWN I've only gotten one pearl (undertaker) out of the armory and that was on the Armory Assault armory run. Currently on It's like Christmas and have done it 6 or 7 times and still no pearls. A lot more oranges from the armory over Crawmerax however.. 18:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Dutchman If you're only out for money I think the armory is better but crawmerax also gives a high amount of exp but worse drops Karamos 20:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't expect I'll need exp though, considering you have to be max level to fight the thing. DrMadHatten 20:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yo, I have currently got quite a few things from the armoury, and a pretty decent Pearlescent shield. I believe that the armoury is the better option - as it is a lot easy to farm, and it gets you way more weapons - along with the fact you still have a chance to get pearlescent equipment. However, I haven't got to crawmerax yet, so I am still undecided - Anacondas1 : My impression is that it's best to farm the armory until you can actually take down Crawmerax. I happen to play a siren, and could theoretically beat him by myself, but my shield is horrible, so that ain't happening until I manage to upgrade. Similarly, he'll chop up anyone else pretty good in a party if they try to go in there with random junk. -- 03:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Not true. I just killed crawmerax with whittings elephant gun from playthrough 2, a really weak orion from playthrough 1, and a sniper class mod that added 90% critical damage to sniper shots. This was all done at level 49. If you wernt using the glitch then you must be a hacker, its impossible to do it as a lv49 hunter (i assume your a hunter). Crawmy and all his little friends one shot you... : Yes I used the glitch but whether or not I used a glitch is not a contention. The main contention here is whether or not crawmerax can be beaten with "random junk". Also you're wrong about the one shot as a one shot would bring me down to about 50 pts of health so it would take two shots to fully take me down. Incidentally if a shitty player like myself needed to use the glitch because of not being able to dodge two hits before my health and shield regenerated, I'm sure a much better player could do the job without a problem. Crawmearx loot is horrible. TRUST ME.ISpitch 03:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I've done both crawmerax and the armory multiple times. In my situation I have found some pretty good oranges from the armory, nut i have found a couple of 9 mil weapons. Haven't found a pearlescent yet on either, but the chances with craw sounds to be a lot higher. Found my first pearlescent yesterday: a half-decent Undertaker.. off a f***in' badass engineer just outside the armoury. Mate and I were wondering why we were being cut to ribbons by a little bunch of Lance ballerinas. The armoury run was poor: two oranges (although a couple of ~2000 strength shields and some fairly decent purple snipes and shotties). Crawmerax is next I feel. IMonkoii 07:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hands down Crawmerax is better to farm, because out of all the stuff he drops its all lvl 55 + but in the armory atleast half the chest come out with lvl 50 max stuff, only a few "random" chests will have lvl 61 items, and lvl 61 items are gonna be better then 50s, atleast in most cases, most of the time in the armory ill come out with 5 things tops, because there is only about 5 chests with lvlk 61 items, and out of those 5 you gotta be lucky to get a good 1 also, so basically, yea if you want better item crawmerax hands down TreeJs 14:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Armory. I have replaced all my lower level (48) orange weapons with level 58-61 versions, and it is so quick & easy to rip all the way through to Knoxx (always killing Ajax - got an Ajax ogre last week) and take him down. Also, if you don't complete "lost lewts" and only open 4 chests, they are always there to check en route. My feeling - 128 chests in a short amount of time is easier and way faster solo than the Crawmerax battle - I have never found a cyan weapon in/on either. Sisiutl Well im on pt2.5 and as I already said, 110 out of those chests, ALWAYS have lvl 50 max stuff, i dno why, so being the crawmerax will always get you some nice 61s, like you kill craw once or twice you can probably find urself a nice set of 61 gear, but if you do the same with the armory, as I said earlier, I would only ever brg out like 5 things just cuz the rest is junk, like of gotten pearls from the armory, lvl like 55 garbage 1s that didnt even need to be picked up cuz they were just garbage, so i dno, anyone somehow get all lvl 61 stuff from their armory? Ohh and when I do this its with super marcus sweep in pt 2.5 TreeJs 14:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) "It's like Christmas" will raise the levels of all weapons found in the armory and the levels of Knoxx and his buddies. The loot is way better, but yes - sometimes you only get 5 things. I have the most powerfull versions of whatever you can name, mainly from the armory - but NEVER a cyan weapon. Always 2.5, maxed skill stats and completed all missions except it's like X-mas for repeated farming. Sisiutl After reading TreeJs post I checked and double-checked the matter on PT1 and PT2, playing online with 3 other guys and in singleplayer, and finally came to the conclusion that Crawmerax does NOT drop lvl 61 gear. His drops seem to range from lvl 57 to lvl 60 with the exception of class mods always being lvl 55 and artifacts being lvl 44. Considering this to be true for everyone else too, Crawmerax is more or less useless if u already own decent gear, as u probably just want to improve your stuff and find “the best weapons and gear ever seen on Pandora”. In this case just skip Craw, because he ain’t gonna drop it…Gades998 17:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) errrr, you want a list of my stuff that has come from craw thats lvl 61? cause its gonna be BIGGGGG TreeJs 17:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Gages998, i may not have a list like TreeJs but i do infact know he drops LvL61 items, it just really hard to find good ones. Nuirunok Well my list basically consists of several copies of every single legendary, and pearlescents, though not all pearlscents, but another good point that goes with what I said is, basically, you kill craw (using glitch shouldnt take more then 2 mins) and a good amount of drops, like 75, or u can take like 25 mins looting chests TreeJs 19:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I've been far more impressed with Crawmerax's loot. I can't think of anything I use that came from the Armory. 21:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : wow really, i found all but one of my pearls there, and the other pearl from crawmerax was only a poor shield. i found four legit pearls my self out of 26 i own IDJV 21:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Crawmerax drops purple guns with better stats than those found in the armory, but I always find more orange guns in the armory. Also, the only pearlescent I have (Vladof Stalker) was found in the armory; I have never found one off Crawmerax, even with four players. ~Kennedy619 I find the armory take WAY too long to farm, and after every time u farm it, u have to quit the game and run ALLLLL the way back too it. Now dont get angry at me for using the glitch on crawmerax but it takes me about 2 to maybe 10 minutes to kill crawmerax and you can just exit the area and enter again and fight crawmerax again. In the end, u can kill Craw about 3 or 4 times in the same time it takes to raid the armoury just once. So far, i hav only ever gotten 1 cyan from the armoury and about 4 from craw. I even got a shotty from craw with 392 X 12 damage and a SMG w/ 220 damage and a 17 fire rate!!! Crawmerax all the way down! CelestalBrushExpert 23:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I think that there's a pretty simple way that the armory and craw can be broken down. The armory has quantity, per go you can go through 300+ guns, now this being said, the chances oranges or a pearl are among those guns isn't bad. BUT because the red chests are made to only contain level 50 guns at best, the proportion of beasty guns is less than it is for craw. on the other hand, there are some of the lance chests in the armory which can have craw-like gear. On the other hand, TreeJs has a point, craw is pretty quick with a good team, and all his stuff is good; he can be a total pain without a good team, but still, i would have to say, it just depends on one's mood and whether they have a party that can kill craw or not, just basic things like that GamerQ93 01:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) That's absolutely not correct about the red chests only offering items up to level 50. If you are doing the "it's like Christmas" mission, are at level 61 and have completed the main missions you get mainly level 55-61 in red chests, no question as I do this run all the time. The only level 48 weapons I ever see are orange ones. Sisiutl I find Crawmerax to be much better overall. I have yet to get a Pearlescent out of either the Armory or Crawmerax, but frankly for the Armory you have to reset each time and fight back to it, while with Crawmerax all you have to do is exit his lair and re-enter to have another shot at him. You can repeat this ad-nauseum. Each kill I get 3-5 Orange (various yellow orange, orange or dark orange) as well as the other 50+ items he drops. Since there are vending machines down stairs you can pick up everything and sell it off. I make about 130mil per run (Playthrough 2) not counting good upgrades I might find. It's much easier to rinse-repeat Crawmerax than it is to keep redoing the Armory. I think that crawmerax AND the armory are terrible for farming peralescents. It's said that bad ass lance have higher percentage of dropping pearlescent than craw. I personally farm the circle of duty. I have found three so far. Im level 61 and i use a scavenger mod. Once you kill all the bad ass ones (Round 3 is best) just let the others kill you to start over. I wish I would have known that before I turned in the mission for Circle of Duty. I have found all my best level 61 orange weapons (Skullmasher, Defilers, Orion, Hellfires...) from farming armory Ive done this 50+ times with no pearls being found. I've glitch killed crawmerax on co-op(by myself with dead controller) over 100 times and have found some oranges I havent even seen in the armory but still no pearls. Ive had so many weapons on the ground at one time that the game seemed like it wanted to crash on me when I go back into crawmerax's lair. ITs sux I can't find a pearl but hey, its kept me playing this game more often and longer than almost any game I've ever played. Armory is easier to farm, just for the fact that you don't have to deal with a super annoying boss enemy (although, Knoxx is a pain in the ass without a good staggering weapon or corrosive weapon when you gotta take out the underlings). Plowed through the armory enough to gather up some nice weapons, although nothing in the range of pearls though. I have gotten decent drops from a few fights with Craw, but they were just standard purple grade weapons and gear (still good and usable). Circle of Duty does give you a chance to find some decent weaponry, fought there with a friend and we found a Nidhogg from a Badass Rocketeer. Probably worth checking out all three with other characters. --360 GT: Yoshimi Sugai 17:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ----- When considering which is better to farm, Craw or the Armory, a simple solution can be obtained by answering the following two "yes or no" questions: 1) Can you down Craw effectively with relative consistency (doesn't matter if it's solo or with a group)? 2) Are you opposed to glitching? If you answered "Yes" to both, farm Craw. If you answered "No" to both, farm Armory. If you answered "Yes/No" or "No/Yes" either flip a coin, or stop straw-manning a very simple analogy with a very simple point behind it (that point being: PERSONAL PREFERENCE). ~~Dimlhugion ----- I found my first pearlescent weapon last night in the armory (The Jackal shotty) and I can say just from general experience that I've seen better weapons in the Armory than I have dropped off of Craw. Then again, I'm just the normal player and I've only made maybe 15 Armory runs and only killed Craw twice. -GruntMastaFlash i think the armories better. craw is harder, gets you less money. on my last run i got 16 oranges and a bessie I think that crawmerax gives you more "better" stuff, from fighting him, I've found all my pearls but one from him... BUT every once in a while while going through the armory I'll find one of those Level 61 "OMG This thing rocks" guns that completely blows away my current version of it, so I switch off between armory and craw runs. - --Uberorb 02:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I think the craw runs are better... but i did get an anarchy with 200 dmg 30 something acc and 13.8 RoF from the armory. But with the two ironclads and the jackal i think crawmerax would get better drops.Sweden cookies 02:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) At the gearbox forums, the hardcore farmers there agree that Craw doesn't drop level 61 gear. If you want max stat stuff, farm the armory b/c you'll get level 61 gear there (farm on Super Marcus Sweep or It's like Xmas). Personally, I've found 5 chimeras, 3 reapers, and 2 pearls from Craw. From the armory, I've found my best purples and oranges(level 61 maxed stats), but only 1 pearl and 1 chimera. ---- I don't wanna be necro'n this thread.. but a couple things I'd like to add... First off, if you CAN kill Crawmerax effectively OVER and OVER, then he is easily more time-efficient for looting. I always get at least 3-6 oranges, and a boat load of purples. In terms of looting for money, considering you can only carry 42-45 items at a time (unless you lucked out and got more SDU's on your second playthru), then you have to kill yourself in order to sell what you get. With Crawermax you can just teleport downstairs sell stuff.. go back up.. and sell the rest... Carwermax gives EXP, as someone else stated, which you probably won't need in terms of leveling your character, but this also can a nice way to boost your weapon EXP. As for actual items, I've only gotten a Pearl once or twice from Crawermax, but I've got a couple of crappy Betsies from the Armorie. On the otherhand, if you are looking for high quality Purples or common Oranges with Good Stats (Defilers/Volcano's etc), then Crawermax is the way to. Pop on a +2 to Rare Items, and you'll get some pretty good stuff. Its hard to find good Combat Rifles and Machine Guns in the armory, but I regularly get really good Draco's and Glorious Havocs (320 dmg range, 12.0-15.0 ROF). It all depends on what you're looking for. And as a side note, even though the second playthru is MUCH harder than the first one with Crawermax, I've noticed a very marginal difference in the quality of weapon drops between the two. If you REALLY have a hard time with Crawermax on the second playthru but still want to farm him, remember he still drops high level gear.. but has maybe half has many HP's... --Hui Tian 21:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I got my first pearl from the farmory it was like my 10-15 time doing the first mission you have access to farm, now i gotta say i killed craw with a buddy for the first time last night, he dropped some very good oranges, craw is faster but harder, the farmory has way more loot but the time it takes to do 2 farmory runs craw will have spit out better and more HQ loot. Xbox Gt SinsterNobody Crawerax hands down. I'm lvl 61 and kill him in less than 2 minutes. 1560 Helix Launcher on his back with crazy velocity, 400+ Skulmasher and 100% Snipe Mod 1 shot all his arms nad 2 his eyes in solo (if all 6 hit his eye). When going to the armory I usually die a few times, adn thats with a 1200 defiler, 270 some firehawk, all this is with my 2700 purple shield and my helix and skulmasher with my +18 health regen and 69% team reload speed Survivor mod. I die a couple times for a max of 10 orange guns. I've gotten every orange and 4 cyans off craw, most of my orange guns are dark orange all but like 4 are dark. i've got 2 Serpens and 2 Alacritions Roses off Craw and nothing off the Armory. I dont know how to sign so...whatever. Simply put, the armory has more drops but takes longer, while Craw is farmable without exiting back to character select, making him more time-efficient (as long as you're doing 2+ runs). Nereidalbel 04:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I think it really depends on what you are looking for, certain gear will ONLY drop off Craw but the armory just has so much loot so fast that your loot per time (and certainly per effort) is much better. Personally 4/4 of the weapons I'm using in my main loadout are off Craw. But then I have been looking for very specific things which craw has the tendency of dropping. i have gotten 2 pearlescents from crawmerax and 0 from armory and 1 just going through the story in the prison. i also have done crawmerax like a 100 times more than the armory because i dont like having to go to armory then save and quit and go back and have to travel so far everytime.--Reddragon3999 23:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I am level 19, and i can survive one hit from Craw and his minions, is that normal? i was with a lvl 69, so craw was lvl 72, :no. craw should look at you funny and wipe you from existence. you are magic. 20:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I believe that circle of duty is the best place for getting pearlescents. I farmed crawmerax about 50+ times and only got 1 pearlescent (a undertaker which was actually quite bad). I also have farmed the armoury a lot of times and i havent gotten 1 pearlescent from there. But on my 6th go of doing circle of duty: corporal, i got a alacratious omega from a badass defender.--Jarrjam (talk) 12:20, August 13, 2012 (UTC) look i tried and tried and tried but on my "last farm" on craw i got 4 pearls in one drop. i got the jackal, rose, bessie, and undertaker - posted by GeneralRAAM052